


Ornament

by scribbles2k17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, cullen rutherford - Freeform, female trevelyan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbles2k17/pseuds/scribbles2k17
Summary: His hands were shaking. He’d faced one of Thedas’ bloodiest wars without flinching, but watching her get closer to being ready made his palms sweat and his hands shake.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ornament

His hands were shaking. He’d faced one of Thedas’ bloodiest wars without flinching, but watching her get closer to being ready made his palms sweat and his hands shake. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed while Elena was putting on a pair of diamond earrings he had gotten her for her twenty-fifth birthday. He glanced up to her eyes in the mirror; her makeup was done, her hair curled but her dress was still hanging on the back of the closet door. She just had to put that dress on and then it would happen. He would hand it to her and wait for-- 

“You’re staring,” Cullen snapped out of his daze and finally noticed the way her reflection was smiling at him.

“Huh?”

She turned around and leaned against the dresser. Her robe only revealed a small amount of her tanned skin. “You were staring, and for someone who finds it so embarrassing to be caught staring, you were being incredibly obvious.” She looked down for a moment before pushing away from the dresser. She walked until she was standing directly in front of him. With one hand she tilted his chin up until he was looking at her face. “What’s up?”

“Nothing’s up,” She fixed him with a look. “Really, it’s nothing! I just. . . am wondering why you haven’t put your dress on yet.” Smooth, Rutherford. 

She looked unconvinced but he knew she would let it go. “Well let me go change then.” She kept eye contact for a moment, her eyes searching his for what he was really thinking, but she let it go. She grabbed the dress from the door and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Go time. “My jacket is in the other room, I’ll be out there,” he called.

“I’ll be out in a moment.” Elena answered.

Cullen left the room, hoping that doing something besides sitting might calm his nerves some. What if she said no? Or what if she thought they were moving too fast? But no matter what he was asking tonight. He wasn’t a man to go back on his word.

The small sitting room was lit by a dim lap as well as the city lights that spilled into their suite. He looked behind him to make sure Elena wasn’t behind him. When he saw the coast was clear, he crossed the room to the coat closet, which had a large cupboard in the back of it. Elena had complained about its uselessness as soon as they found it, making it the perfect place to hide his gift from her.

He opened it, and slowly revealed the large silver wrapped box inside. He let out a slow breath before picking it up. He set it on the coffee table, moving the right corner just a bit to a spot that satisfied his inner perfectionist. He smiled and grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch.  
Just as he was getting it settled on his shoulders Elena walked out from the hallway. She stopped in the archway and spun around once for him, her smile alone being a temptation. “Do I look alright?” 

‘Alright’ wasn’t even close. She was in a sparkling, red gown. It fit her small frame like it had been made for only her. The tight dress had sleeves that went all the way to her wrists and it’s length only just showed her shoes. The black stilettos boosted her height. So ‘alright’ didn’t even touch what she looked like in that moment.

“You… I- you look… stunning.” He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t close it. He had no other hesitation when it came to the two carat cushion cut halo engagement ring that would be revealed soon.

She smiled at him and walked until he met her halfway. His hands came to rest on her waist, hers playing with the collar of his jacket. “What’s with the box?” He knew that her curiosity would get the better of her. 

“That would be a gift of yours.” She wrinkled her forehead. “And I figured you could open it before we leave.”

“Aren’t we already late? I thought it stressed you out to be late. Besides we said we were going to wait on gifts until we got back.” Elena stroked one of her hands up his bicep.

“I know we said we’d wait, but this is something I wanted to do tonight. So… go ahead, open it.” He left one hand on her waist but used the other to push her towards the box.

She glanced at him again and then sat down on the couch in front of it. He walked to the balcony door and stared until he heard the wrapping paper rip. He turned and watched her as she opened the box. She gave him an exasperated look when she saw the wrapped box within the first one. But she persisted. She opened the next box… and the next.... And the next. Each smaller box drawing a louder grumble from her.

After being six boxes in she stopped and glared at him. “You’re intolerable, did you know that?”  
“That might be true but I think this is worth it, and I believe you will agree with me.” He nodded towards the remaining two boxes and she glared at him before starting slowly.

“I swear this is the most obnoxious gift wrapping I have ever had to endure.” The wrapping paper was gone. “And never did I think it would come from you. Sera, maybe.” The box was opened. 

Cullen opened the balcony door and stepped out into the flurry of snow. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his hands were sweating again.

There was a moment of silence before… “Cullen Stanton Rutherford!” She came storming out onto the balcony holding the silver, round christmas ornament. He turned to look at her calmly. “You made me open 8 boxes just for a freaking tree ornament?!”

He looked down at the ornament. It reflected the falling snow and made them shimmer when it passed over the few patches of sparkles. He looked up at her and couldn’t help but chuckle at her raised eyebrows. 

“This is actually a favorite ornament of mine. I’ll show you why. Can I see it?” She gave an exasperated sigh, and handed it to him impatiently. “You see it’s actually a container.” He glanced at her now confused face. “You just have to hit the clasp…” He clicked it towards himself, and let out one final breath before looking at her with soft eyes.. “Elena, I love you… with every part of me,” he turned the ornament around so she could see it. He heard her sharp intake of breath. “These past three years have been the best of my life, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. With that said,” he kneeled in front of her and looked up at her, “Elena-”

“Yes!” She all but squealed. “Sorry, keep going.” Her hand went to cover her mouth again, attempting to keep herself quiet.

“Would you-”

“Yes!” She bounced a little on her heels, not at all trying to hide her excitement.

He laughed at her eagerness, “are you going to let me finish?”

“Right,” She folded her hands in front of her and bit her bottom lip, “continue.”

Cullen grinned at the look on her face. “Would you, Elena Mae Trevelyan, give me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes,” Elena nodded vigorously.

“Yes?” Cullen stood up again.

“Yes, yes and yes!” There was a tear running down her cheek, but her smile had never been bigger.

Cullen reached for her hand and placed the ring on her finger. She put her left hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him down to her height. He kissed her, not missing the smile on her face. It was slow, like their first kiss had been; all the love and commitment pouring out of them both at the actions. Elena pulled back and met his eyes. “Cullen, we just got engaged,” she whispered.

Cullen laughed and pulled her tight against his chest. “I love you.”

She looked at him with warm eyes, “I love you, too.”

“Well, now we’re really going to be late.” He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay in that moment forever, but it would be a crime to deprive the world of Elena.

“Do we really have to go?” She asked.

“Well, we could always leave early, or meet up in the bathroom at some point…” Cullen could feel himself blushing but didn’t mind it. 

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford,” she smiled while she laughed. It still shocked her when he implied doing anything that was not of proper decorum. “Are you implying that--”

His face was practically crimson now. “Nevermind, I take back my implication.” Elena laughed loudly, and burrowed into his chest. “But we should really get going.”

“Only if we don’t have to stay the whole time.” She smiled when Cullen ran his hand up and down her spine.

“This is a business trip Elena; we are here specifically to make an appearance at this party. Besides, people would talk if we disappeared.” 

“It’s not like we’re the hosts,” Elena pulled back enough to look up at him. “And it’s not as if we’re a secret anymore. We’ve been together for three years now, and our relationship has been in the media enough times it’s basically expected that we sneak off together.”

“So, all the rich and important people of Fereldan are expecting us to leave earlier than anyone else, just so we can have sex?”

“Well I wasn’t implying that we have sex…” She scrunched her eyebrows together and grinned, “Get your mind out of the gutter, Rutherford.”

“I was merely following your line of thought, Trevelyan.” He took her hand in his own and led her back into the hotel suite. 

“It’ll be ‘Rutherford’ soon enough.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she all but skipped off to retrieve her grey ivory trench coat from the coat closet.

Cullen smiled and put his overcoat on. He met her at the door, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before they left the room.


End file.
